


Puppy for the Crew

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [89]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Adopting Animals, Dogs, Multi, abused animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark was a terrible person in more ways than one, as evidenced by the cowering puppy.</p><p>The team can't help but take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy for the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: it deals with a dog, and off-screen non-specific animal abuse.

Hardison makes the briefest suggestion about calling animal control, a suggestion that even he doesn’t seem to think is valid.

Parker doesn’t seem to be the biggest fan of dogs, but she watches curiously while Eliot gets down on his knees in front of the poppy, coaxing her from under the coach. “S'okay, little thing,” he murmurs. “It’s okay, no one’s gonna hurt you anymore, I promise.”

“Jail was too good for him,” Parker says darkly. “He deserves to rot in a hole in the ground.”

“Don’t disagree with you, Mama,” Hardison says. “Look at her, though. She likes Eliot.”

“She likes people who are nice to her,” Eliot corrects, gently petting her soft little head, showing her he means no harm. “That’s right, sweetheart. You’re okay.”

It takes almost an hour for her to crawl into Eliot’s lap, but by the time she makes it there, it doesn’t look like she’ll ever leave. “Good girl,” Eliot croons. “Good girl.” He looks at the others. “Well? You gonna stand there, or you gonna let her get used to you too?”

She’s a small dog, Parker decides, so Parker pets her and laughs a bit when her hand gets licked. “Not so bad,” she says. “Pretty nice, actually,” she admits a moment later.

Hardison crouches down and lets her sniff his hand before scratching her behind the ears. “So I just finished the order. Everything should be at home before we get there. ‘Specially if we have to road trip back with her.”

“What?” Parker asks.

Hardison rolls his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I am not stickin’ this little bundle of joy in a cargo hold. Road trip.”

“To Portland?” Eliot checks.

Hardison throws up his hands, like they’re all idiots. That makes the little puppy startle, and Hardison spends several moments trying to soothe her. “Shh, shh, sorry, I’m an idiot, no more hands, get it, shhh, you’re okay.”

He doesn’t stop until the puppy is curled up in his arms, and then he looks up at the others. “Anyone doubtin’ that she’s coming home with us?” He asks wryly, tickling her stomach.

Parker and Eliot both smile and shake their heads. “I’ll get us a car,” Parker says quietly.

“I’ll get her some stuff to travel with,” Eliot decides.

“And me?” Hardison asks.

“Keep her busy,” Eliot says.

They don’t hit the road until the next morning, so that night, they curl up in bed the three of them, a tiny puppy asleep on Eliot’s chest, Parker and Hardison’s hands resting right below where she lies.


End file.
